iTrick
by theboyandgirlwhowaited
Summary: "That is the sort of thing Sam would do! Like, this one time, she tried to convince me that I was adopted." Sam tricks her twin sister Melanie into thinking that she was adopted. No pairings, just Sam/Melanie sibling humor.


**iTrick**

**Summary: **"That is the sort of thing Sam would do! Like, this one time, she tried to convince me that I was adopted." Sam tricks her twin sister Melanie into thinking that she was adopted. No pairings, just Sam/Melanie sibling humor.

**A/N: **Well, I was watching iTwins the other day, and Melanie was talking about how Sam tried to convince her that she was adopted. So I thought…ooh! That's a good fanfic idea!! So I decided to make it :) In this fic Sam and Melanie are in eighth grade (thirteen) and it's the same year they started iCarly.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly, Britney Spears (parody 'Whitney Spear'), Miley Cyrus (parody Ciley Myrus (pronounced ki-lee), or _Seventeen _(parody _Sixteen_)_. _Thanks to **musiclvr1221**...she's always doing parodies like that and I got the idea to do some, too. :)

---

"_**Freddie thinks Sam's messing with him about you guys being twins."**_

"_**Ohhh! Well, I don't blame him. That **_**is **_**the sort of thing that Sam would do! Like, this one time, she tried to convince me that I was adopted."**_

---

If there was anything Sam hated (besides Fredwart and people in general) it was her "perfect" twin sister, Melanie Puckett. She went to a perfect boarding school, got perfect grades, had perfect hair, wore pink girly stuff, and everyone loved her.

Everyone, that is, except for Sam.

In truth, Sam really didn't mind Melanie, but sometimes she got on her nerves. She was always stealing attention and Sam was so tired of it!

So you can imagine she wasn't very happy when she found out that Melanie was coming over for Spring Break.

Oh, joy.

But no worries. Sam had just the right kind of revenge.

It was Friday, and Melanie was in the living room, reading the newest _Sixteen _magazine. Sam's house was small, so it only had a living room, a bathroom, a kitchen, two bedrooms, and a guest room, but the guest room was used as Sam's rabid cat Frothy's litter box most of the time. So Melanie was stuck in the living room.

Their mom was out dating Boyfriend #4, so the two girls were home alone – perfect for Sam's revenge. It was measly revenge, but Melanie was really gullible, so it would probably turn out better than expected.

Sam thudded into the room, making her presence known. "Hi, Sam," Melanie said without looking up from her magazine. Sam plopped onto the couch next to her twin sister and untied her Converse sneakers. She gave the blonde next to her a once-over before shuddering in disgust. She had on maroon pink skinny jeans and a purple top with plastic rhinestones glued into it. She looked like cotton candy with glitter.

"Hey." Sam said, trying to act as nonchalant as she could. "Whatchya readin'?" She peered over Melanie's shoulder. She got as far as "Whitney Spears's New Boyfriend" before she got bored and said, "Cool. Wanna watch TV? I think _Girly Cow _is on."

"Sure." Melanie set the magazine on the coffee table in front of them. Sam picked up the TV remote and switched it on and they began to watch. The episode was almost over when Sam sighed impatiently. "Ugh! I just can't take it anymore!" she switched off the TV and beat her face into the pillowcase.

"Sam? What's wrong?" asked Melanie, concerned.

Sam resisted the urge to giggle as she came up. "Ugh! I really want to tell you…but I can't." She sighed and twiddled her thumbs, trying to look anxious. She'd always been told she was a good actress.

"Of course you can. You can tell me anything. We're sisters, remember?" Melanie flashed her a brilliant smile.

Sam resisted the urge to gag as she sighed, her eyes wandering. "Welll…" her voice trailed off and her eyes focused back on Melanie. "I guess. But you have to _swear _not to tell anyone I told you this."

Melanie placed a hand over her heart. "I swear," she said.

"Okay. Well…last night I was talking to Mom, and…she said you were adopted." Sam bit her lip as if she had just revealed the biggest secret ever.

Melanie gasped, her hand flying over her mouth. "Ohmigawd…no…way!" she breathed. "What? But – why didn't Mom tell me? She looks so much like us…how can that be? Wait! Who were our real parents?"

"Our? You mean _your,_" Sam corrected her.

"What? No. I mean 'our.' If I was adopted, that means you are too." Melanie raised an eyebrow, confused.

"No, I'm not. Mom said it was just you." Sam had to use all of her willpower to keep from cracking up.

"What? That's impossible! We're _twins._"

"No we're not," Sam fought the giggles. "We just…look a lot alike, that's all."

"What? Nuh-uh!" Melanie shook her head rapidly, her long blonde ponytail swinging back and forth. "No one can look this much alike and _not _be twins."

"No! We're not twins. We're just…" Sam looked around the room for answers and her eyes fell on the _Seventeen _magazine. The headline read, "Ciley Myrus's new outfit is causing clones everywhere…" "You're a clone!" Sam blurted out. "Yeah! That's it. We're not twins. You're just my _clone._"

Melanie's eyebrows arched up. "Haha. _Real _funny, Sam," Melanie hit Sam lightly on the shoulder, rolling her eyes and giggling. "Don't be silly. There are no such things as _clones,_" Melanie giggled again. "So, what do you wanna do now? I think _Girly Cow _is still on."

Sam gaped at her twin sister as she reached for the remote and turned on the TV. What? That was it? She had been _sure _she would fall for it – or at least get mad when she found out she was being tricked!!

Melanie turned to see her sister's jaw was still hanging open. "What?" she asked.

Sam sighed impatiently. "Ugh. I really hate to say this, but Fredweirdo is way more fun." Then she huffed and stomped up the stairs to her room, leaving a very perplexed Melanie.

"Who's Fredweirdo?"

---

**A/N: **Yeah, it probably wasn't very good and probably kinda pointless, but I was bored.

Oh yeah!! Who saw the commercial for 'iSaved Your Life'??

*growls*

"Ooh, I'm Carly, I'm going to step in front of a taco truck – Ahhh!! Oh, Freddie! My _hero!!_ I'm going to kiss you to show my appreciation even though I've been turning you down for years!!"

Sorry. I imitate when I'm angry. That, along with screaming. No offence, Creddie fans.

Anyway, please review!! :) They make me feel special :) Adios, amigos!! :D

**~ Cora ~**


End file.
